one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon vs. Shantae
1AA6239D-0607-48DE-AD51-1095AEF8FDBC.jpeg|SentryNeo BA266AE6-61FE-4727-9C26-21876441BD40.jpeg|Psychomaster35 Simon Belmont of Castlevania (nominated by ZombieSlayer23) encounters Shantae of Shantae (nominated by HumbleDoggo)! Who will win in the first round of the Collection of Worlds Tournament? Introduction ???: One more victory! The mysterious man looked as two combatants had not faced off. However, the teleportation help made the two combatants get closer to each other. ???: Let us get started. Simon Belmont was walking towards a river as he took a sip from it. As the night was about to fall, a puff of smoke appeared as the genie, Shantae was completely shocked as much as the Belmont. Shantae: Whoa! Where am I? Panicked, Simon swung his whip at the genie. Shantae ducked as the whip avoided the attack. THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Shantae Half Genie Hero - Boss) 60 Shantae then tries to run up and whip the Belmont family member with her hair. However, before she could even attempt the attack, Vampire Killer wrapped around her head. The genie is seen struggling to break out of the grip of the whip as she is then met with a blast of fire forcing her back into a tree. The genie felt her head for a moment before she realized that Simon Belmont was on the offensive. However, her sight was not as great as it was dark and recovering from the hit to the head. She then turned into a small bat and was quick to evade the Belmont clansmen, making him confused on finding the genie. 50 As Simon Belmont looked for her she used her sonar ability to find where Belmont was in the dark. With a dance, she changed from her bat form to normal. With Simon not expecting an attack from behind, he was completely surprised when he was grabbed and flung several times into the river and the ground. 45 Before finishing off her beatdown, Shantae prepared a fireball as she continued to slam her hair around. When it got ready, her hair threw Belmont in mid-air before releasing the fireball. This projectile hit Simon directly as an explosion appeared followed by the clansman slamming into the ground. Shantae: How do you like your own medicine? Simon: I am not deterred. Shantae: I have more tricks for you. The Vampire Hunter than charged at the genie as he set her up for a trap. He sent the Vampire Killer at the genie who dodged with easy. However, with the dodge, she was met by an ax which threw Shantae into the air. With a powerful charge up, Belmont boosts towards her with a powerful holy punch. 33 Shantae was quick to recover as she quickly used a smoke screen and appeared behind Simon Belmont and threw several shurikens at the Belmont vampire hunter. Simon was able to repel the attack of shurikens. However, this was only a distraction as with belly dance as she transformed into a giant spider. Simon: What the!? Shantae: You messed with the wrong genie. 26 Simon: I will vanquish your darkness! Shantae was not taking anything from the Belmont as she shot a poisonous web at the vampire hunter. However, Simon used Whip Tornado and sent Spider Shantae backward. This would give Simon Belmont barely enough time to free himself from the web before the genie returned. With a matter of seconds, the purple puff had reappeared as the genie returned, however this time she was not the giant spider but was an elephant. Shantae then charged at Simon who was prepared for any trick that she threw at the vampire hunter. Shantae: I will squash you! Simon: We will see soon. 12 Simon tried to send his whip at the genie elephant but was sent back to the Belmont. This made Simon Belmont believe in charging at Shantae. Suddenly the ground started to shake making Simon sick. Before he could do anything he was picked up by the elephant and thrown in the air. Shantae then disappeared, but Simon Belmont anticipated that her next move was to attack him from above. To prepare he used a spell to enhance his whip to be extra sharp. As the elephant Shantae appeared, a confident smirk appeared on the Belmont clansman face. Simon: Checkmate! 1 With a flick of Simon's wrist, the whip slices Shantae in half. K.O. The elephant form reverted back to her original form as both Simon and her two halves fell into the river. Simon Belmont got up as he washed his whip, Vampire Killer. He then looked at the two halves of Shantae as he thought about the genie. Simon: I hope that not every fight is as difficult as you. With Vampire Killer cleaned he was about to leave a white light started to appear and take him. Results ???: Now with only 32 willing combatants left, it is time for me to commence part two of my study. Simon, if you think that any part of this study is going to be easy, you have another thing coming. This first part will be the easiest for our first round of victors. Congratulations Simon for making the cut. This melee's winner is Simon Belmont by Death!!! (Cues Smash Ultimate - Simon's Theme(Super Castlevania IV)) Winning Combatant: Simon: 40 Shantae: 11 Winning Method: K.O.: 10 Death: 30 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Simon's path here!! Category:John1Thousand Category:Collection of Worlds Tournament Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music